Monster Hunter Orage: Characters
Characters from the Monster Hunter Orage. =Primary Characters= Shiki Ryûhô Shiki Ryûhô (シキ・リュウホウ) is the main protagonist of the manga. He was the student of the well known Greylee, a Seal Hunter that used the Great Sword. Shiki uses the Soufuujin Dual Blades that Greylee gave to him as a gift as a child. They're said to be crafted from Myo Galuna parts, giving them the special, extremely rare element of wind. Shiki looked up to Greylee, and after his death, went on a journey to find and slay the Myo Galuna. Along the way, he joins up with other hunters, Ailee and Sakya. Greylee Jeskar Greylee Jeskar is a multi-weapon user on what Ailee mentioned, Shiki's master, Ailee's father. He gave his Seal Hunter title to Shiki. After that, he dies by trying to combine something with gunpowder. After seeing that Shiki had killed a herbivore with his bare hands and walking up to the steel dragon Kushala Daora and asking to fight him some day, Greylee then noticed Shiki's talent and took him in as his student. Ailee Jeskar Ailee (アイリィ Airi) is a team mate of Shiki Ryûhô. She is an arrogant Long Sword user. It is revealed a few chapters into the manga that she is surprisingly Greylee's daughter. She has had many problematic issues with team mates and friends in the past, so it took her a long time to trust Shiki as an actual friend and partner. In the beginning she has an Iron Katana, which is later upgraded into an Eager Cleaver by Sakya and then a Devil Slicer by Kibalion. Curlon Belusas Curlon is a highly arrogant and aggressive Gunlance hunter (specifically a Dragonwood Gunlance), leader of the Hellhounds, a team of Gunlancers. He used to be a very well known hunter of the Acamarya town guild, where he was known as "Prince", but soon quit and set on his own travels. He is jealous of Shiki's accomplishments and sees him as his rival (but is more jealous of the fact that Ailee agreed to travel with Shiki and not him). He temporarily partnered up with Shadow, who after a year helped him achieve the status of Seal Hunter. Curlon eventually deceived him and turned him in on the hunting crime of poaching. He has a one-sided crush on Ailee. Sakya Sakya (サクヤ Sakuya) is a Light Bowgun user, and an amateur armor/weapon crafter. The daughter of a legendary deceased blacksmith. Her dream is to carry on her father's dream which is to make the worlds strongest weapon. She asks Shiki and Ailee to help her slay the Delma-Ioprey near her home, and while facing it, she creates the Light Bowgun Justice Shot. She joins Shiki's group afterwards, leading them to Kibalion. =Secondary Characters= Kibalion Kibalion is a master armor and weapons crafter. He was Sakya's father's master and a good friend of Greylee. Kirck A member of the Royal Academy, who gathers information and preserves "samples" of monsters (such as Congalala farts) for the future generation of hunters. Shadow Shadow is a mysterious character and Curlon's temporary ally. Crafter/user of the Hunting Whip, only has interest in Shiki's wind element Dual Swords. Loves to deceive hunters and collect their weapons. Also does illegal hunting activities such as poaching. =Others= Zack Zack is a Seal Hunter that first appears in Chapter 10. His hunting ally is Emil. In the manga, he wears an armor set of Ceanataur parts. Emil Emil is a Seal Hunter that first appears in Chapter 10. Her hunting ally is Zack. In the manga, she wears an armor set made of Daimyo parts. Gordon Gordon is a Hunting Horn-user that works in the Guild's poaching counter-measure division. Also good friends with Curlon. Shikaku '''Shikaku '''is a Gunlance hunter, and a member of the Hellhounds led by Curlon Belusas. He's a huge heavily-armored masked hunter. He and Maru only appeared in Chapter 1, a flashback in Chapter 2 and a gag side comic version of Chapter 3. Maru '''Maru '''is a Gunlance hunter, and a member of the Hellhounds led by Curlon Belusas. He's a short non-human hunter. He and Shikaku only appeared in Chapter 1, a flashback in Chapter 2 and a gag side comic version of Chapter 3. Dario Shelby '''Dario Shelby '''is a former friend and teammate of Ailee Jeskar in the past. He and his fellow hunters engaged in illegal hunting activities to get easy money through Shadow, which led them to be tried at court and sentenced to imprisonment. Nokes Lenheim '''Nokes Lenheim '''is a former friend and teammate of Ailee Jeskar in the past. He and his fellow hunters participated illegal hunting to earn quick cash through Shadow, which led them to be tried at court and sentenced to imprisonment. Musu Rokoa '''Musu Rokoa '''is a former friend and teammate of Ailee Jeskar in the past. He and his fellow hunters resorted to illegal hunting to have more money through Shadow, which led them to be tried at court and sentenced to imprisonment. Category:Monster Hunter Orage Manga